Maybe
by Snickerdoodles4u
Summary: After hitting a fly away ball Sakuno finds a very unexpected practice partner. AkuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, obviously.

A/N: I don't think this could ever possibly happen in canon. I am sure that I got Akutsu completely out of character, but I tried my best (considering this was a spur of the moment thing I decided to write since there are no Akutsu/Sakuno fics (that I know of) out there. Well, if you liked it then tell me. If you didn't like it tell me anyways. If you hated it and think I should die a horrible and painful death for writing then tell me that too…though I hope it doesn't come to that…

And so it begins.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno recognized the potentially violent teenager even in his current state. She just wondered what he was doing sleeping under a tree in the park. She didn't peg him as the type to fall asleep in places like this; that seemed to be more of Ryoma-kun's type of thing.

Sakuno, normally, wouldn't have gone anywhere near the frightening Yamabuki boy. She didn't have much of a choice, however, since she had accidentally hit the only tennis ball she had brought with her over the cement wall.

Sakuno wanted to pick up the ball, but it was right by his thigh. She remembered him as a very frightening person. Her fear lessened, though, as she took in his sleeping form. His wild, gray hair looked darker in the shade, and his skin didn't look as ashen as it did when he was standing in the sunlight. His eyes were closed, so the wolfish, yellow orbs weren't glaring at her as she knew they would have otherwise. His long legs stretched out in front of him and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked almost relaxed in his sleep.

Sakuno decided that she needed her ball; without it tennis practice would be impossible. She didn't want to wake him, though, so she lowered herself to her knees and crept forward very slowly. She reached her arm out, and her fingers barely ghosted the ball when a hand grabbed her wrist. Sakuno let out a surprised noise, but she was too nervous to pull away.

"What do you think you're doing?" his deep, intimidating voice demanded.

"I…I was g-getting my ball. I hit too hard and…umm…"

"Tennis, huh…why in the hell do I always run into tennis players? Why can't the damn game just leave me the hell alone?" The teenager spat.

Sakuno, of course, didn't know how to answer this. The Yamabuki student was a former tennis player, a lot of people that knew him played tennis, and tennis was the kind of sport that didn't let people quit easily. It shouldn't be that surprising for Akutsu to run into a tennis player here or there.

"Could you p-please let go, Akutsu-san?" Sakuno asked.

She gulped after realizing what she said. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that she didn't sound too demanding. His grasp on her wrist was tight, though, and she couldn't just sit there and let him cut off her circulation.

"Are you ordering me around?" Akutsu asked.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she shook her head. She really didn't want to make this guy angry or give him reason to perceive her as a threat. She just wanted her ball back.

"I…I apologize if I s-sounded rude," the pigtailed girl explained anxiously.

"Shut up, you stutter too much," Akutsu Jin replied gruffly. His eyes went to the tennis ball as he let go of her wrist. "Can you even hit properly?"

"Umm…I'm not v-very good," she replied with flushing cheeks.

Akutsu stood up abruptly and motioned for Sakuno to follow. She did, albeit reluctantly.

"Umm…"

"Let me see you hit the ball," he commanded once they reached the concrete wall Sakuno had chosen as her place to practice.

Sakuno wondered how he knew to come here, but glancing around she realized that this was the closest suitable place to practice hitting a tennis ball. The blushing first year threw the ball in the air and swung her racket rather awkwardly; she missed the ball completely. Sakuno didn't think she was usually this bad, because she usually managed to hit the ball a few times in a row. Having Akutsu standing so close by made her nervous, though.

"Pathetic," Akutsu snapped. He picked up the ball that had rolled next to his feet and moved closer to the first year girl. "Your knees aren't bent enough, and you should be holding the racket closer towards the end."

Sakuno couldn't hold back a yelp as Akutsu came directly behind her and began guiding her movements. Sakuno was greatly impressed at the way he managed to make them hit the same spot each time. It must have been difficult with her pressed so close against his stomach like that.

* * *

Their odd practice went on for a surprisingly long hour before it was time for both of them to go.

"Umm, thank you for your help today, Akutsu-san," Sakuno said. "And thank you for escorting me to the bus stop as well."

Akutsu huffed and walked the other way, leaving Sakuno to smile after him before getting on.

Jin didn't know why he helped the little girl with the braided hair, or even why she didn't run away screaming when he released his hold on her. He did know that now that he had met her once he would see her around again. Perhaps next time he would even ask for her name…maybe.


End file.
